With the development of technologies, the performance of intelligent terminals is improved significantly, for example, screen sizes are enlarged, computer processing unit (CPU) clock speeds are increased, and network speeds are improved. In addition, intelligent terminals at present are compatible with various sensors and support three-dimensional (3D) display technologies.
Basically, all intelligent terminals at present support short messages and an instant messaging function based on data networks. However, all these communication manners use planar-message interaction manner and the messages are displayed in forms of bubbles in different colors, which results in a dull effect and poor user experience.